Robin Goes To The Future
by Gage39
Summary: Robin winds up 25 years in the future where Beast Boy is insane, Cyborg is a janitor, Raven tells fortunes, and Starfire has returned to Tamaran.  Can he reunite his friends so he can repair the past or will he be forced to watch his friends drift apart?
1. Prologue: Warp

Robin Goes To The Future

Prologue: Warp

It was inevitable, really. Robin wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to him before that Warp would come back but he had dismissed Warp, forgotten that the criminal even existed. Big mistake. Apparently getting turned into a baby by Starfire wasn't enough for the time traveler thief. He had come back; to reclaim the clock or at least that's what he claimed. But Robin should have known that it would turn out to be a disaster when he had decided to walk back to the Tower alone. Beast Boy had been worried, saying that he felt like something bad was going to happen. Robin had blown him off. He was the leader of the Teen Titans after all. What could happen to him?

"Are you going to give up now?" Warp taunted.

"Never!" Robin replied, throwing a birdarang at Warp who merely blocked it with his force field.

"Then I guess that you'll just have to follow me!" Suddenly a portal opened up and Warp walked through it, waving goodbye at Robin as he did so.

Not even thinking about the consequences or remembering what had happened the last time someone went through a portal Robin dove through, catching Warp's ankle as he did so. The Titan paid no attention to the other clocks that he could see floating around him and Warp but continued clutching onto the time traveler.

"Let go!" Warp shouted as he kicked Robin so hard that the Titan fell, watching the villain fade away into the distance, growing smaller until he could no longer be seen.

A/N: I came up with this idea after watching 'How Long Is Forever?' I wondered; 'what would the Titans be like without Robin?' And this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think!


	2. Twenty Five Years

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 1: Twenty Five Years

When Robin opened his eyes it was to find himself lying on the ground staring up at the starry night sky. He groaned and then the pain in his back informed him that he was still alive but that he would probably need some aspirin or visit Raven. Stiffly, he rose to his feet and looked around him. He was on the outskirts of Jump City where he could see tents set up and people milling about. Ah, it must be time for the fair. Which was strange considering the fact that it hadn't been when he left. Suddenly it occurred to him that he had probably traveled to the future much like Starfire had done. Well he should probably find the others then and see about sending him back to the past.

As he walked towards Jump City he didn't pay any attention to where he was going and bumped into a cloaked figure. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'm sure you are," the figure muttered then caught sight of his face. "Robin?" the figure gasped in disbelief.

Robin stared at the figure as the hood was pushed back revealing a grey skinned girl with a blood red gem in her forehead. "Raven?"

"How?" Raven reached out and tentatively touched his cheek. "Where have you been?" she demanded, her voice suddenly turning cold.

"I ran into Warp," Robin explained. "This was where he pushed me."

Raven nodded. "That makes sense," she said. "After all you can't just disappear for twenty five years. At least not without making a name for yourself as a superhero."

"Twenty five years?" Robin croaked, noticing for the first time that Raven's hair was longer and there were miniscule wrinkles on her forehead and under her eyes. Her cloak was now black with purple running through it and her leotard was pure black.

Raven nodded. "I'm a fortuneteller now," she said. "I've made a big name for myself."

"Fortuneteller?" Robin couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. Somehow he just couldn't picture Raven reading palms or crystal balls. "What about the others?"

"Cyborg works at the McCullen Laboratories in town," she answered.

"Starfire?"

"She returned to Tamaran two years after you disappeared," Raven replied.

"And Beast Boy?"

Sadness crept into Raven's features as she said, "He's still at the Tower. He hasn't left since the Titans disbanded."

"How long did you guys last?" Robin asked.

"Two years," she said. "Beast Boy kept us together for that long then after Starfire left we just drifted apart."

"Can you help me find a way home?"

Raven shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't have that kind of power. Besides you would need Warp's technology to do it and you don't even know if he's in this time." She raised her hood, effectively hiding her face once again. "Now if you'll excuse me I have fortunes to tell."

Robin watched as she glided towards the fair, disappearing into one of the tents. "Well I guess I need to go and find Beast Boy," he sighed.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Tower was long and strange. Robin kept looking from side to side, noting the changes that had taken place in his absence. Many of the stores that he remembered had shut down, leaving empty buildings with broken windows and boarded up doors. A few new stores were there as well with lights shining brightly, proclaiming to all that they were alive and well. But when he finally caught sight of the Tower Robin stopped and stared. It was broken, missing several windows and no lights shone from it. It looked…dead.<p>

Feeling something cold in his chest Robin broke into a run, ignoring all of the passersby and jumped into the water. There was an easier way to get there; he remembered that much but didn't feel like taking the time to find it. The swim wasn't long but it was cold. As he climbed out of the water, shivering he took another look at the Tower. The tall, proud building that he had seen just this morning was gone, leaving simply another empty building in its place. He walked to the door and was pleased to discover that it still accepted his handprint and was actually working. Once inside he headed for the doors that protected the main room. He stood and waited for it to open. When it didn't, however, he growled in frustration and managed to push the doors open.

Once inside he bent over and took a few deep breaths, feeling the burning sensation in his muscles dissipating. When he had fully recovered he looked up then immediately felt horrified. The room had been destroyed. The windows were broken; claw marks had shredded the wall and TV while blood was smeared across the carpet. But what had horrified Robin so badly was the wall length mural. It was the Titans, their bodies lying in various positions with blood and bones showing. The Boy Wonder vomited in the corner, feeling sick.

"Who's there?"

The dead sounding voice reached Robin's ears and he turned to see a shadowed figure standing in between the now open doors. "Beast Boy?" Robin asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

There was silence then, "Beast Boy is dead. Who are you?"

"Robin."

"That's impossible," the figure stepped forward, the moon light highlighting the green features and pointed ears. "Robin left us a long time ago. He left the Teen Titans behind."

"I didn't have a choice," Robin said as he too stepped forward. "I ran into Warp. While we were fighting I was pulled into this portal and I wound up here."

"You're lying," Beast Boy said again then turned around.

Robin watched in confusion as the changeling walked out of the room. Not knowing why Robin followed him up the stairs and to the floor where the bedrooms were. The names, to his immense surprise, had not been scratched off the doors and there were no crude paintings of them on their respective doors. Beast Boy entered his bedroom and Robin went in as well. Beast Boy was now sitting on the bottom bunk, the sheet on the top bunk that hung down was pulled over to the side, allowing Robin to view the green boy.

"Beast Boy?" Robin moved forward. "It's really me, Beast Boy. It's really Robin; your friend."

"Beast Boy used to have friends but they left him. They left us. They're all gone. All gone." The changeling was now rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around his slender body.

"I'm not gone," Robin said. "I'm back. Yes I did leave but I came back."

Beast Boy just ignored him. "They always leave," he muttered. "They always leave and they never come back."

"I came back," Robin said desperately.

"No you didn't!" Beast Boy suddenly yelled, his eyes glowing red as he advanced on Robin. "You left and you never came back! You left like everyone else did. They all left," he repeated as he retreated into his cave. "They all left and they're never coming back." He pulled the sheet so that it now blocked Robin's view of him.

"But I did come back," Robin whispered sadly then left the Tower, feeling saddened that this was what had happened to his once carefree friend. Hopefully Cyborg wouldn't be as destitute or insane like Beast Boy. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to find McCullen's Laboratory as it was in the center of the town. Seeing that it was closed he hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should enter. The sight of a light shining in the back of the building made up his mind and he knocked on the door.<p>

"We're closed!" a voice yelled irritably.

"I'm here to see Cyborg," Robin said.

"Who wants to see him?" the voice asked.

"An old friend," Robin replied after thinking it over for a minute.

There was silence then, "Hold on just a minute."

Robin waited impatiently for the door to open and was about to leave when it finally swung open. "I'm looking for…" his voice trailed off when he caught sight of who had opened the door. "Cyborg?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Robin?" Cyborg sounded surprised. Wrinkles lined the human side of his head while his robotic body which had once been so bright was now dull and lifeless. "How did…" the half-human, half-robot couldn't finish his sentence.

"Warp," Robin said simply.

Cyborg nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. "Makes sense," he said slowly. "The only way you could have found me here was Raven. I assume you already asked her to send you back."

Robin nodded. "She said that she didn't have that kind of power. I went to see Beast Boy first then I decided to come see you."

At the mention of his old friend Cyborg looked even sadder. "I haven't been to see him lately. Every time I try and talk myself into going I remember how he looked the last time so I don't go."

"What happened to him?" Robin asked as Cyborg stepped aside to let him in.

"It's a long story," Cyborg sighed.

"I have time," Robin said.

Cyborg shook his head. "It's not really my story to tell. All I can I tell you is that he tried to keep us together. He tried real hard and all we did was treat him badly."

"But why?" a puzzled Robin asked.

"He was the last person to see you, Robin. That's why. We blamed him for your disappearance. Starfire told him that if he hadn't left you alone that you would still be here. She left the day afterwards and Raven and I followed. By the time we had cooled down enough to apologize to Beast Boy he had already had a nervous breakdown so we left him alone. I always feel bad about that."

Robin was incapable of speech. His mouth hung open and his jaw worked but nothing came out. How could they have done that to Beast Boy? How could any of them said those things to him? "No wonder Beast Boy had a nervous breakdown," he muttered. "I would have had one too."

Cyborg lowered his head in shame. "You don't know how sorry we are for that. If I could go back in time and change things I would."

"Then let's do it," Robin suggested. "Let's figure out a way to send me back. I can undo all of this."

Cyborg shook his head. "There's no way to send you back, Robin. Believe me; I tried. Besides, I'm a janitor now. Who would clean these floors if I didn't?"

Robin just looked at his old friend. Cyborg, who had once been so smart and inventive, was now reduced to cleaning floors while Raven told fortunes? No wonder Starfire had been so upset after her trip to the future. "Have you seen Starfire?" he asked.

"Nope," Cyborg said. "The last time any of us saw her she was heading back to Tamaran."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have floors to clean." Cyborg held the door open for Robin then shut it behind him. He leaned against for a second. "I'm sorry, guys," he whispered then resumed cleaning the floor.

* * *

><p>Robin stood in the middle of the street, just looking at the laboratory then finally moved. It was getting late and he needed to find somewhere to stay. Two hours later Robin found himself once again standing on the tiny island staring at the lifeless Titans Tower. While he didn't relish the idea of staying there he had nowhere else to go. Reluctantly he walked to the door at the base of the tower and allowed it to scan his handprint. He glanced at the silhouette of the city shining in the water then entered the building, the door sliding shut behind him.<p> 


	3. Starfire

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 2: Starfire

Meanwhile, many light years away, on a planet known as Tamaran the alien princess once known as Starfire stared morosely out of a window. Her green eyes did not see the beauty of the other planets nearby or the bright stars as they twinkled. Instead she only saw a black and while mask covering a face with spiky black hair that smelled of 'cheap hair gel' as Cyborg had once called it. A black flowing cape covered the back of a red shirt that was neatly tucked into green pants with matching pants. A tear fell down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. It would not do to cry today. Especially since tomorrow she was taking her rightful place as Queen of Tamaran, having defeated her sister Blackfire two years earlier after a fierce fifteen year battle.

But at the thought of her sister more tears fell as she remembered how the Titans had helped her defeat Blackfire when her sister came to visit. She had been so jealous of Blackfire, so afraid that Blackfire had stolen not only her friends but Robin as well. Dear sweet Robin. He had wasted no time in assuring her that they could never replace her. She had been foolish enough to believe him; had wanted to believe him and continued to do so after the Titans helped expose Blackfire when she had tried to force Starfire to get married. She had then handed over the crown to the man that had raised her and returned to Earth, her new home. Earth, however, without Robin, quickly proved to not be her home.

Oh Beast Boy had tried his best to keep them together but without Robin it was impossible. She hadn't helped, however. Every day that passed she felt guilty for the things that she had said to Beast Boy and longed to take them back. But she couldn't. Even if she wanted to return to Earth she now had too many responsibilities. After her guardian's fatal injuries in the last battle against Blackfire and his subsequent near death he had decided to give the throne to her, leaving her in charge of Tamaran. Starfire sniffled loudly then turned away from the window. She had more important things to do than think about her former friends. She had a kingdom to rule.

A/N: Yes I know that I haven't updated my other stories this weekend but I promise that I will post new chapters tomorrow. I promise. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Not So Normal Day

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 3: Not So Normal Day

When Robin woke up his first instinct was to turn off the alarm clock but when he reached to do that and encountered nothing he sat straight up. Blinking owlishly he looked around his room and, upon seeing the broken clock, remembered. He had come into his room the previous night, attempting not to alert Beast Boy to his presence in the tower. Once in his room he had been surprised to see that nothing had been changed. Everything was just as he left it albeit much dustier. His alarm clock had been smashed to smithereens but that was the only difference then when he had seen it that morning. There weren't even any footprints on the dusty carpet. It was as if Beast Boy never even came in there. Which he probably hadn't Robin decided. If his disappearance was what had caused Beast Boy to be all alone the green boy probably didn't any reminders of that fact.

He got out of bed and went over to the closet, intending to change into another uniform. When he opened the closet, however, the clothes were…torn. To be more precise it looked as if a rat had gone through them and had a nice meal. "I guess these clothes will do for another day," he said then headed into the hallway. Once there he looked around before walking towards the stairs, not willing to try the elevator as the doors were dented so badly that there was no way to get them down the shaft.

* * *

><p>All too soon he found himself in the back part of the Tower. Originally the rooms there had been storage units, designed to hold evidence. Instead, however, they had become the dumping grounds for the Titans' junk. To Robin's surprise he could actually navigate the hallway and followed the tantalizing smell of bacon to one of the rooms. Opening the door he could only stare in shock at the once junk filled room. The room was…clean. Pristine even. It looked as if someone had spent years cleaning the little room and re-decorating it. Instead of the former boxes stacked knee-high there was a stove in one corner of the room next to a kitchen sink complete with black marble countertop. A refrigerator took up another corner while a table and five chairs dominated the center. But the biggest surprise of all was Beast Boy wearing an apron standing in front of the stove as he hummed.<p>

"Beast Boy?" Robin said hesitantly.

Beast Boy spun around and grinned at the young leader. "There you guys are," he scolded. "Cyborg and Raven came down over an hour ago. What took you so long?"

"Beast Boy," Robin said carefully as he stepped forward. "You do know that they're not here, right?"

"No way!" the green boy objected. "There is no way whatsoever that I'm putting that on my food, Star. I don't care if it is a tradition on your planet. Here we don't eat purple food that sings." He then turned to Robin and said, "Want some tofu eggs?"

"Sure," Robin eyed the changeling warily as he sat down at the table and poked at the food Beast Boy sat in front of him.

Beast Boy sat down as well and dove into his food much like a dog would. Food flew everywhere, landing in Robin's hair. Robin was about to say something but Beast Boy spoke first. "Sorry, Raven." Silence. "But I am a dog! Sometimes anyway!"

It was then that Robin realized something. Beast Boy, out of hurt and loneliness, refused to believe that his friends had left him and pretended that they were all still living together. If Robin listened long enough he could almost hear his friends' voices as well; could still see them all gathered around the kitchen table as they ate. Tears filled his masked eyes and he blinked them away. Suddenly he felt even more sorry for Beast Boy than he had before.

"Hey, Starfire asked you a question," Beast Boy's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening," he apologized.

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "She wants to know if you'll take to a wax museum."

Robin blinked. "But why?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "She wants to see a museum made out of wax."

"Fine," Robin said with a sigh. "I'll take her after breakfast. Do the rest of you want to come?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said eagerly then his face fell. "Oh sorry I can't. I promised Raven that I would clean my room this afternoon."

Not really believing that he was doing this Robin turned to the chair where Raven would probably be sitting and said, "Oh come on, Raven. He can clean it later after we get back."

Beast Boy brightened. "Yippee!" he cheered then ran out of the room so fast that a wind blew Robin's hair in his face.

"Yippee," the former Teen Titans leader muttered. "A museum made out of wax."

He slowly stood up and placed the dirty dishes in the sink before heading to the main room. He stood there and tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, Beast Boy," he called. "If you don't hurry up we're going to the wax museum without you."

"And why would I want to go to a wax museum?" the voice was cold; indifferent.

Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy standing in the doorway, arms folded as he stared at the Boy Wonder.

"Well," Robin began. "You see…you ah…I can't explain it."

"I think I can," Beast Boy moved forward, his feet making no sound. "You're a delusion; a virus even. Perhaps a spy that Slade sent. You're here to see just how crazy I am and to see if you can make me crack even more."

"No that's not why I'm here, Beast Boy," Robin said.

"My name is not Beast Boy. It's Beast now. Or perhaps you can call me Animal. That's what I am after all. Just a crazy animal. A crazy animal that needs to be put down and put out of its misery."

"You're not an animal," Robin said softly. "You never were. You're my friend and I'm yours."

"I don't have any friends," Beast Boy growled, baring his fangs. "They all went away and left me here, alone. That's why I'm crazy, Robin. Because you went away and left me here! Alone!" his voice rose to a shout, sounding eerie in the otherwise empty building.

"I didn't choose too," Robin said, stepping towards his friend. "I told you yesterday; I ran into Warp and he sent me here. I didn't choose to leave you, Beast Boy. I didn't."

"Did you follow him through his portal or did he pull you in?" Beast Boy asked. Robin opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. Beast Boy smiled bitterly. "That's what I thought." He turned to go back through the doorway then looked over his shoulder at Robin. "You see, Robin, you _did_ choose to leave us." The doors shut behind the green changeling but Robin didn't pay any attention. His mind was still running over Beast Boy's final words. '_You see, Robin, you did choose to leave us.'_ And he had nothing to say in his defense.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so late but I got caught up on all my stories tonight at school while I was waiting for my next class to start. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Thoughts Of The Past

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 4: Thoughts Of The Past

It was the beginning of a beautiful day in Jump City. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. All in all it was looking to be a good day. A good day for everyone that is except for the former members of the Teen Titans. Raven was sitting in her office which was really just a small building with a table and chairs for her customers. Her new black costume completed the dreary look of her office as she sat at the table, staring at a crystal ball in front of her. Despite the others' fervent belief that crystal balls did show the future she had never believed them until she sat down one day and actually looked at it. Ever since then she had used the crystal ball while reading fortunes, especially since it helped make her look like a 'real' fortuneteller.

But instead of seeing the future she saw the past. She watched the Teen Titans as they laughed together, played together, and fought together. She could still feel the happiness that she had felt if only for a brief time. Tears sprang to her violet eyes as she watched herself yelling at Beast Boy, accusing him of something that wasn't his fault. Sadness filled her heart as she levitated out of the Tower, heading for anywhere but there. The sound of the bell on the front door jingling caused her to jump then she briskly shook her head as she picked up the crystal ball and shook it. Now was not the time to think of old friends; she had customers to read.

* * *

><p>Cyborg scowled at the linoleum floor beneath his feet as he mopped it. "Stupid floor," he muttered. "Don't see why they can't just invent something to clean it. But then they wouldn't need me," he frowned. "Still at least then it wouldn't be so difficult. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Soon I'll go crazy and have to move in with…" he stopped, unable to say Beast Boy's name. it seemed that every single day the changeling's name and face popped up in his brain, the confrontation playing over and over on repeat. Of course the fact that Beast Boy was now haunting him even more than normal was due to Robin. Seeing his former leader and friend standing in front of him had shaken Cyborg to the core. What if there was a way to send Robin back in time? If they had that chance would they even do it? Would they risk everything in a desperate attempt to set things right? With a start Cyborg suddenly realized that he didn't know the answer to that. Twenty five years ago they all would have agreed to do that but things had changed irrevocably since then. Robin's sudden disappearance had thrown them for a loop. They had all been hurt and devastated, thinking that Robin had decided to move on with his life and leave them behind. It had been the hardest on Beast Boy as he was the last one to see Robin and therefore the one that had received the blame. They had all been so eager to blame someone that he had been chosen. Cyborg had never regretted anything more in his entire life and would continue to regret it until the day that he died.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the Titans Tower had been proud, strong, and full of life. A symbol of all that was just and right in the world. Now? It was nothing more than a shell of its former self. Much like the building its lone occupant was also a shell of what he had used to be. Beast Boy stood in the remains of the main room and looked out the broken window at Jump City. He could vaguely remember looking out this window many times before but that had been a long time ago. A time when he had people around him that he thought liked him. After Robin's disappearance, however, their true colors had shone through, giving him an abrupt wakeup call. He had decided not to let any of them get close to him ever again and hadn't. But the one thing that he hadn't counted on was the memories. Images of his former friends swam in front of his green eyes, blurring reality until he could no longer tell if he was living in the past or the present.<p>

The sound of a bird chirping caught his attention and he turned and saw a red breasted robin go flying by. _Robin._ The mere thought brought up an image of the Boy Wonder, complete with his voice saying, "I didn't choose to leave you." Beast Boy snorted angrily, his gloved hands clenching into fists that reached up to an unbroken pane of glass before being lowered again. "It was Robin's fault," he said suddenly, startling not only himself but also the bird that quickly took off in the opposite direction. Beast Boy ignored it, however, and continued speaking. "Robin chose to leave us; therefore he is to blame for everything that has happened." Catching his reflection in a piece of glass as he turned to go he nodded in satisfaction then walked towards the door, intent on returning to his room and planning revenge on Robin.

* * *

><p>On Tamaran an alien princess was doing the exact same thing that they were all doing; thinking about the past and wishing that she could change it. There were many things that Starfire would change; she would tell her beloved Robin how she really felt about him and she wouldn't have lost it with Beast Boy. There were times when she wondered how her old friends were faring and what they were doing. But just as quickly as these thoughts arose memories of Robin would inevitably follow and she would ruthlessly push them back down. If she thought about her one true love then she would be weak and Tamaran did not need a weak queen; it needed a strong one. Taking a deep breath she made a decision. Immediately following her coronation she would have Koan'da, one of her royal advisors and telepath, place a mental block in her mind, one that would not allow memories of Earth or its inhabitants fill her brain. Blinking back sudden tears of sadness she rose from the breakfast table and headed back towards her quarters. It was time to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin walked aimlessly down the streets of Jump City, kicking rocks as he went. He paid no attention to the buildings surrounding him but focused instead on the memories running through his mind. Someone famous, he had no idea who, had once said that the mind was the body's worst enemy; he was inclined to agree. Two weeks ago he would have scoffed at the idea but, after seeing his former teammates, had quickly discovered it to be so. The people that he had once known had changed so much…and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have followed Warp through the portal; he was ready to admit that. He hadn't thought about the consequences (as usual) and once again his friends had been forced to pay the price. And to think he used to accuse Beast Boy of acting without thinking first! It appeared that fate was finally forcing him to pay for all of the times that he had deceived and hurt his friends. Robin was so absorbed in his thoughts that he walked right past a mysterious man then suddenly stopped and turned around, his masked eyes wide. "Warp?" he whispered in disbelief.<p>

A/N: More action next time; I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Calling All Titans

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 5: Calling All Titans

Robin slunk in the shadows, careful to stay out of Warp's sight. He waited until the villain had entered his warehouse hideout (the exact same one that he had used last time) and reached towards his communicator but hesitated. Should he do it? Should he really summon the Titans once more or should he let them be? Warp was his responsibility and Robin was nothing if not responsible. He had to take care of Warp by himself and he had to do quickly, before Warp had a chance to return to his own time. Taking a deep breath Robin burst into the warehouse, cape billowing in the wind behind him.

Warp looked up in surprise then smiled when he realized who his visitor was. "Well, well if it isn't Robin, the leader of the once famous Teen Titans. The same leader that left them twenty five years ago without so much as a goodbye."

Robin growled and said through clenched teeth, "You're the reason why I left. You pulled me through the portal with you."

Warp just shook his head. "Now now, Robin," he chided. "Did I really force you to come with me? It seems to me that you followed me of your own free will."

As Beast Boy's words ran through his head again Robin felt a new anger rise up in him. An anger that wasn't directed at Warp but rather at himself. The villain and Beast Boy were right; he had chosen to leave the Titans behind. He had decided that catching a villain was worth more to him than his friends; his family. But now he had a chance to make it up to them. He pulled out his communicator once more and looked at it. As he did so he could hear the familiar voices of his teammates swirling around his head.

"_Come on, man," _Cyborg encouraged, _"do it."_

"_Yeah, dude," _Beast Boy chimed in, _"all you have to do is press the button."_

"_Just hurry up and do it, Robin, some of us have plans tonight,"_ Raven's dry voice said.

"_Yes, Robin. Press the button. Have faith in your friends that we will come,"_ Starfire's voice sounded sweet, just as it had the last time that he had seen her.

"Are you going to push it or not?" Warp's voice cut into Robin's musings. "If you are then hurry up; I don't have all day."

Robin smiled and pressed the button. "In that case bring it on." He got into a classic fighting position, knees bent with fists held out in front of him.

"Finally," Warp smiled and got into a fighting position as well.

* * *

><p>Raven sat in her tent at the fair, gazing at the crystal ball in front of her as she predicted yet another future. "And soon a dark, mysterious man will cross your path and you will fall madly in love," she said in her dry voice, no enthusiasm marking her words.<p>

"Really?" the blonde teenager in front of her squealed, causing Raven to wince.

"Really," she said. Before she had a chance to send the girl away she heard a beeping sound. Looking down her eyes widened when she realized that the Titan communicators which were on her right arm and at the neck of her cloak were flashing. Hesitantly she reached up and touched the one on her neck. "Robin," she whispered.

* * *

><p>At McCullen Laboratories Cyborg was getting ready to start cleaning up on the top floor when his robotic eye started flashing. "Robin's calling the Titans together," he realized and looked down at his mop. This was his chance to set things right but would he take it? Would he play it safe and stay here cleaning floors or would he go and whop some bad-guy butt? It was time for Cyborg to make his choice.<p>

* * *

><p>At Titans Tower a cheetah restlessly paced the floor, wearing a deeper groove into the carpet. Occasionally the green animal would growl and at other times it would cry, tears streaming down its fuzzy cheeks. Suddenly the sound of a beeping noise filled the room. Puzzled the animal turned back into Beast Boy who stared with wide eyes at his flashing gray belt. "Robin?" he cocked his head to one side then caught sight of his reflection in another piece of broken glass. He reached out with one hand and touched the glass, noticing for the first time that he looked old and that he was crying. "Robin."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you almost ready, my princess?" one of Starfire's maids asked. "It is almost time to start."<p>

"I will be but for a moment," Starfire replied then turned her attention back to the chest sitting on her bed. She opened it and peered at the contents. Inside was her old 'Starfire' costume, complete with the scrapbook that she had made while on Earth. She smiled fondly at the clothes and was closing the lid of the chest when the communicator on the left wrist and neck of her costume began to flash. She gasped and stared at the chest. "Robin?" she whispered in disbelief. "Have you finally returned?"

"Princess, it is time to go."

Starfire looked at the door then back at the chest. "Oh, Robin," she whispered, "what shall I do?"

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. The Team's Back Together

Robin Goes To The Future

Chapter 6: The Team's Back Together

Robin went flying through the air and landed with a thud against the wall. He let out a groan as he fell to the floor. Slowly, he stood back up and pulled out his pole. He let out a yell and ran towards Warp, swinging his pole as he did so. He used the pole to vault himself into the air but bounced backwards as he hit a force field.

"Really, Robin," Warp scolded. "I would've thought that you learned your lesson after last time."

"Sorry," Robin said as he stood up. "But I'm not a very good learner and apparently neither are you. Otherwise you would have remembered that we defeated you last time."

"Yes but this time you're all alone," Warp smirked.

"No he isn't," a black shadow appeared then Raven slowly came up out of the floor.

"So one Titan made it. How scary is that."

"How about two?" Cyborg stood in the doorway, his cannon pointed at Warp.

"I can defeat the three of you," Warp said smugly.

"Oh really? Well how about four?" Beast Boy leapt down from the rafters and changed into an eagle. After landing next to Raven he changed back into human form.

"No problem," Warp replied and began firing at the Titans.

Raven's eyes glowed even as black energy began to surround her slender body. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" black energy sprang from her hands towards Warp who merely stepped aside.

"Try this," the villain said and fired. Raven wasn't able to move out of the way in time and flew backwards until she hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled then turned to Warp. "You took away my friends," he growled. "you made them hate me and leave me. But most of all I hate you because Robin considered you more important than us!" he sprang at Warp, changing into a cheetah mid-leap.

Warp smiled and punched Beast Boy, sending him lying until he landed on top of Raven who was just getting up, knocking her back down again.

"Hey nobody treats my friends like that!" Cyborg fired but hit Warp's force field instead.

"Oh but I think I just did," Warp fired again, sending Cyborg flying as well.

"Ugh," Cyborg groaned as he sat up. "Apparently we should have taken some flying lessons beforehand."

"Some of us did," Raven retorted as she levitated into the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" an energy shield appeared around her while streams of black energy flowed from her and went straight towards Warp.

The villain's eyes widened as Raven's energy hit him full force. He flew backwards this time and hit the wall.

"It's not as fun as you think," Beast Boy smiled.

"No but this is!" Warp hit a button and a stream of electricity radiated from his suit and headed straight for Robin.

The Boy Wonder tensed and waited for the impact but to his surprise green bolts of energy hit the stream, causing it to double back and hit Warp. "How dare you treat my friends this way!" Starfire floated down to the floor and landed in front of Robin. "Robin," she whispered, touching his face tenderly. "You have truly returned."

"It's good to see you, Starfire," Robin smiled at the alien girl, noticing that she too looked older, her once bright red hair not as vibrant as it had been before.

"Still think you can take us on?" Cyborg challenged.

"Yes I can," Warp replied and fired again, forcing the Titans to scatter.

Starfire, however, didn't move but remained where she was. Her eyes glowed green as did her hands. She took a deep breath and…exploded. Green energy flowed from her body, encompassing Warp while Raven protected the Titans in an energy shield. Raven used her telekinesis to grab Warp's time device from his chest and Starfire let the green energy go. When the energy disappeared the Titans were surprised to see…an old man wearing Warp's uniform standing in front of them. Slowly he fell to his knees and croaked out, "I lost."

"You got that right," Cyborg said as he took the time device from Warp and began tinkering with it.

"So, it's good to see you again, Starfire," Raven said.

"As it is to see you," Starfire said. An awkward silence fell then Beast Boy turned and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Starfire cried.

"What?" Beast Boy asked dully as he turned back around to look at them.

"I wish to say that I am sorry for what I said to you," Starfire said, her head hung low. "You did not deserve to be treated like that yet I did."

"We all did," Raven said.

"Yeah," Cyborg chimed in. "We all treated you badly. And we're sorry."

"It's a little late for apologies," Beast Boy said stiffly. "But maybe it's not too late to set things right. For all of us," he looked directly at Robin as he said the last part.

Cyborg brightened. "I got Warp's time traveling device to work," he said happily, holding it high.

"I guess that means you will have to go," Starfire said sadly.

"Not necessarily," Robin said hastily. "I could always stay."

Starfire smiled softly at him and pressed a white hand to his cheek. "But you won't," she said. "You'll do the right thing and you will return and make things right."

"If you're going to go then hurry up," Raven interrupted. "I have customers waiting for me."

Robin smiled and said, "Okay, Cyborg, send me back."

"My pleasure," Cyborg attached the device to his cannon and fired, opening up a wormhole.

The Boy Wonder walked to the opening of the wormhole and was about to step through when Starfire grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"You must take good care of yourself and us as well," she said.

"I promise I will," Robin said.

Starfire smiled at him again then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips then pulled back.

"bye, guys," Robin waved at them then stepped through, the wormhole closing behind him.

"Farewell, my sweet Robin," Starfire whispered.

"Well I need to go and clean the floors before Mr. McCullen finds out that I didn't clean them," Cyborg said but didn't move.

"I left the stove on," Beast Boy said. "And I don't want my food to burn."

"I didn't know tofu eggs could get burned," Raven said.

"I'm making potato soup," the green changeling sniffed, glowering at them.

"Real potato soup?" Cyborg asked. "As in made with real potatoes and not that tofu stuff?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Real potatoes," he confirmed then said hesitantly, "if you guys want some you're more than welcome to come and eat some," he mumbled.

"That sounds good," Raven said and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"You coming, Star?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked at the spot where Robin had just been standing and slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I will."

And with that Starfire walked over to her friends and walked towards Titans Tower. And she did not look back.

A/N: Only one chapter left! I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!

A/N/N: Sorry that this chapter's so short but no one reviewed the last one. So, before I will post any other part of this story, I will need at least one review for this chapter and at least one review for the last one. Hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Epilogue: Robin's Return

Robin Goes To The Future

Epilogue: Robin's Return

"What do you mean he didn't come with you?" Cyborg demanded.

"That's exactly what I mean," Beast Boy growled. "he told me to go on ahead and that he would be right behind me."

"it's been two hours," Raven said.

"Perhaps he is lost," Starfire suggested. The other four Teen Titans looked at her and she looked down at the floor. "It was merely a suggestion," she mumbled.

Raven ignored her and through clenched teeth said to Beast Boy, "You are going out to look for him and you won't come back until you do."

"That's not necessary," a familiar voice said.

They all turned to see Robin standing in the doorway, cape billowing behind him.

"Robin!" Starfire cried in delight and caught him in a hug, not noticing that his face was now turning blue.

"Starfire," Robin wheezed. "Can't…breathe…"

"I am sorry," Starfire released. "But I was merely worried about you."

"I gathered that much," Robin said. He turned to the rest of the Teen Titans and said, "Sorry I took so long but I ran into Warp on the way back and he…delayed me."

"Warp?" Starfire gasped. "Oh please tell me that I shall be going back into that horrid future I saw."

"It can't be any worse than the one that I saw," Robin replied.

"You went to the future?" Beast Boy's green eyes were wide as he stared at Robin.

"Are you going to tell us about it or what?" Raven asked, trying not to sound interested but failing miserably.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg encouraged. "Tell us all about it."

"Okay, okay," Robin laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll tell you guys everything that you want to know."

* * *

><p>AN: Well this story is finished as well. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
